A recent mobile terminal has a camera basically and supports a shooting function using the camera.
When performing shooting, a user performs camera shooting by pressing a key of a mobile terminal or touching a button on a screen.
However, in the example where a user touches a button on a screen during performing shooting, since the user touches the button with his thumb generally, a hand gripping the mobile terminal may shake or the hand's posture may be unstable during the shooting. In addition, this is more serious during self-camera shooting.
In addition, in the example where a user presses a key of the mobile terminal to perform camera shooting, since the key is positioned at a specific position, one of a left-handed user and a right-handed user has an inconvenience.